Songfic Sasunaru
by HiNa devilujoshi
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary, intinya songfic Sasunaru. penasaran silahkan baca. Muntuk bahasa kasar (Mungkin)
1. Chapter 1

**WOLF**

**Disclaimer : Pastinya punya masashi kishimoto-san**

**Inspiration : Exo-Wolf**

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Pair : Sasunaru selalu**

**Rate : M untuk bahasa (Jaga-jaga)**

**Gendre :Supernatural, dan mungkin romance (?)**

**Warning : Abal , gaje, typos, Drabble , Songfic, mungkin OOC, dan kawan-kawan**

**Sasuke POV**

Dari kejauhan aku melihatmu dengan mataku yang berpendar merah, melihat wajah manismu dan mencium harum tubuhmu, rasanya aku ingin memasukkanmu kedalam mulutku dan aku dapat membayangkan rasa darahmu yang seperti meminum anggur yang mahal.

Tapi sayang malam ini aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk memakanmu karena kekuatan ku berkurang.

'kau aneh sekali' itulah yang dikatakan oleh saudaraku karena aku selalu melihatmu, tanpa bisa memakanmu atau 'manusia hanyalah daging yang bisa sekali kau gigit' itu yang dikatakan temanku kepadaku.

gigit dan goyangkan sampai kau bisa memakan dagingnya dengan nyaman dan kehilangan pikiranmu, lakukan dengan cara dan gaya yang berbeda agar kau tak jenuh memakannya seperti pertama kali kau menyentuh daging. Sepeti itu yang selalu diajarkan oleh keluarga dan kaumku.

Selama ini aku selalu menghindar, tapi malam ini berbeda aku akan mendekatimu, dan akan ku pastikan kau jatuh ke dalam tanganku, dan takkan ku biarkan kau menjauh, aku akan menikmati setiap teriakkan kesakitan dari bibirmu.

Saat ku pikir aku akan memakanmu dan mencabikmu dengan kuku dan taring ku, ternyata aku menyadari hal yang tak boleh terjadi. Aku sudah terjerat oleh wajah manismu dan kebaikkan hatimu.

Aku pergi dari keluarga dan kaumku, karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu takut dan membuat keluarga dan kaumku marah dan kecewa. Aku sudah berjanji dalam hati untuk selalu disampingmu.

Sudah dari dulu aku merasa aneh dengan diriku yang selalu pergi disaat menyantap daging, kupikir itu hanya nafsu makanku yang tidak stabil tapi ternyata aku salah dan itu terbukti sekarang saat aku tak sanggup memakanmu.

**Naruto POV**

Aku jatuh dalam terror sejak aku mengenalmu dan dekat denganmu aku selalu merasa diawasi oleh seseorang, malamnya aku merasa ada yang memanggil namaku, dan saat aku melihat keluar jendela aku melihat bulan purnama dan melihatmu berubah.

Aku masih tidak paham dengan situasi yang terjadi. Setelah melihat kearahmu lagi aku baru menyadari kau itu manusia serigala, tapi aku terlanjur mencintaimu.

Saat mata kita terpaku satu sama lain aku hanya bisa berharap kau tak meninggalkanku, karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang manusia serigala bagaikan dewa yang tampan.

kau adalah tuan yang sudah mematahkan kaki dan tanganku dengan ketampananmu, sekarang aku hanyalah budak setia.

**Sasuke POV**

Teman-teman ku mengunjungiku saat bulan purnama tiba, menyarankan aku untuk mencabikmu dengan kuku dan taring milikku, mengoyangkan daging dan memakannya dengan gaya yang berbeda agar aku tidak bosan dan mengingatkan tentang cara memakanmu seperti yang diajarkan oleh kaumku.

Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku dalam masalah dengan para meninggalkanku sendiri di bawah bulan purnama.

Bulan purnama pun menertawaiku karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkan dirimu seutuhnya karena aku adalah manusia serigala, dan binatang yang kasar.

Jika kau mencintaiku ubahlah aku.

Karena aku tak bisa melepaskanmu pergi karena jika kau pergi aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu sehingga hal itu akan melukai jiwaku jika aku benar membunuhmu.

Kau mendekatiku, pandangan kita bertemu. Kau memperhatikan ku dengan seksama, dan kau berkata akan selalu berada didekatku apapun yang terjadi, sejak saat itu aku benar-benar merasakan hal yang menyenangkan hatiku, bukan saat aku mencabik daging atau meminum darah, tapi saat kau memelukku lembut

Ya benar serigala. Aku manusia serigala. Auuu~

Aku mencintaimu~

Aku serigala dan kau manis

Sekali lagi kukatakan

Ya benar serigala. Aku serigala. Auuu~

Aku mencintaimu~

Aku serigala dan kau manis

Selamanya kita bersama.

**End**

**+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+""+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+**

HiNa :Hyaaa FFn Sasunaru pertama HiNa, aku sengaja buat judulnya sesuai dengan judul lagunya karena menurutku judul ini keren banget.

Sasu : apakah bakal ada lanjutnya atau squelnya?

HiNa : aku lanjutkan, tapi tiap chapnya dengan lagu berbeda, dan kenapa lagu exo-wolf yang aku pilih untuk chap 1? karena aku selalu membayangkan cerita seperti ini setiap mendengar lagu mereka. aku suka lagu ini, dan maaf karena HiNa gak pandai bikin warning.

Naru : minna-san mohon reviewnya yah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealous**

**Disclaimer : Pastinya punya masashi kishimoto-san**

**Inspiration : Exo-Growl**

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Pair : Sasunaru selalu**

**Rate : M untuk bahasa kasar (Jaga-jaga)**

**Gendre :Supernatural, dan mungkin romance (?)**

**Warning : Abal , gaje, typos, Drabble , Songfic, mungkin OOC, dan kawan-kawan**

**SASUKE POV**

Setiap aku melihat mu bersama dengannya aku merasa panas, bahkan jus tomat ditanganku pun tak bisa meredahkan panas tubuhku dan hatiku.

Kau berjalan kearah ku ketika aku menyapamu, membuat nafasku tak teratur.

Kau tersenyum kepadaku, apakah bisa aku mengartikan kalau kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku?

Pandanganku terhalau saat kau menatapku dengan wajah ceria milikmu, bahkan deru nafasmu terdengar jelas ditelingaku walaupun kau jauh dari padaku.

Kau benar-benar membuatku gila.

Kuberitahukan kepada mu perasaan yang mengganjal dihatiku.

Kau pun menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu.

Aku benci dengan kiba yang dengan seenak bau anjingnya (akamaru) menyentuh bahumu, aku benci pada rock lee yang seenak baju hijaunya yang norak berbicara padamu, aku benci pada shikamaru yang selalu tertidur disamping tempat dudukmu, tapi yang paling ku benci adalah hyuuga hinata yang beraninya mencintaimu.

Aku berjalan kearahmu dengan tergesa-gesa aku mendeathglare semua orang yang dekat padamu, membuat mereka berpikr dua kali jika ingin mendekatimu.

Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh melirikmu dengan tatapan mesum atau terpesona.

Akan ku sembunyikan kau dalam pelukkanku.

Setiap tatapan mereka padamu membuatku ingin membunuh mereka.

Bayangan hitam menyelubungiku.  
Api menyala dikedua bola mataku.  
Untuk semuanya, jauhi kekasihku ini.  
Aku mulai menjadi marah sekarang.  
Kuperingatkan pada semua laki-laki menyebalkan yang menggodamu.  
Mereka mungkin akan terluka bila tidak mundur sekarang juga.

Memperhatikamu,

Kecemasan dan khawatir akan dirimu.

Kedua mata ini akan selalu mejaga dirimu.

Kau selalu melihat kearahku, hanya ada aku dalam pandanganmu.

Kuharap kan seperti itu terus,

Karena aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu.

Dalam hidupku tak pernah ku merasa seperti ini .

Menemukan terang yang sangat menyilaukan mataku.

Kebaikan yang menghangatkanku, Cinta yang melingkupiku.

Semua lirikan mata yang ditujukan padamu setiap pergi denganku

Membuatku ingin membunuh mereka dengan susano'o seperti anime kesukaanmu.

Banyak laki-laki yang datang padamu. Kau Naruto-Ku yang begitu sempurna.

Dengan lembut aku memelukmu,menyalurkan semua perasaan sayangku padamu.

Jika mengingat perjuangan untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu aku merasakan menjadi pemenang sesungguhnya, saat aku mendapatkanmu sudah tak ada lagi harapan dan peluang bagi laki-laki/perempuan lain untuk memilikimu.

Jika kalian masih ingin merebutnya maka lawanlah aku Uchiha Sasuke dan akan ku pastikan kalian menyesal telah berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha, karena Uchiha tak pernah menyerahkan hal yang berharga miliknya pada orang lain.

Aku ingin kau menghapus semua mantan-mantanmu dan sisakan hanya tentang kita berdua saja, teruslah berada disampingku.

Dan akan ku pastikan kau menjadi Uchiha Naruto bukan Namikaze atau Uzumaki.

Selamanya kita akan bersama menjadi keluarga yang harmonis.

_**geomjeong geurimja nae ane kkae eona  
neol boneun du nune bul kkochi nuntteo  
geu nyeo gyeoteseo moduda mulleona  
ijenj ogeum sshig sana woji nikka**_

_**na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
da mulleo seoji anheu myeon dachyeodo molla**_

**END**

**HiNa : Hehe berusaha update kilat karena aku sedang senggang mungkin aku akan sedikit lama update utuk chap 3 ini**

**Sasu : Bagus deh sadar harus cepet update. dari pada numpuk lagi kaya yang laennya**

**HiNa : Sasuke kejam banget sih, itu kan butuh proses, aku janji akan update lagi kok.**

**Naru : Ok minna-san review yah...**


End file.
